darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Kara-Meir/dialogue
Battle of Lumbridge *'Kara-Meir:' Look at them. Zealots! Idiots. **'Player:' What is happening here? ***'Kara-Meir:' Fools and fanatics murdering one another. ***'Kara-Meir:' The gods have returned to Gielinor... and what has happened? We have war, death and destruction. ***'Kara-Meir:' Should we be surprised? It's not as if they've ever done differently! Only Guthix has ever shown any respect to us, and he's gone. ****'Player:' Who is fighting? *****'Kara-Meir:' Saradomin and Zamorak - just as they did thousands of years ago, during the God Wars. *****'Kara-Meir:' They're all hypocrites! Saradomin preaches peace, and here he is at war. Zamorak preaches chaos, and yet does exactly what he did before. *****'Kara-Meir:' They both ride roughshod over their followers in order to gain power. *****'Kara-Meir:' The only good that can come from this war is the death of one - or both - of them. ******'Player:' Do you want me to help? *******'Kara-Meir:' Can you kill a god? *******'Kara-Meir:' Join an army; help bring one of them down. The longer this lasts, the more the world suffers. *******'Kara-Meir:' If the gods had their way, the whole world would be Wilderness! ********'Player:' Who should I join? *********'Kara-Meir:' I'm still not sure which side you should join. *********'Kara-Meir:' You could join the stronger of the two to ensure the weaker god dies... but that leaves the more powerful one. *********'Kara-Meir:' If you join the weaker side, they may annihilate each other... but neither may have enough power for a decisive victory. *********'Kara-Meir:' I'm sorry, but I can't decide for you. It's your choice. *********'Kara-Meir:' If you want to change side later, I may be able to help. **********'Player:' I would like to change sides! (if aligned to Zamorak or Saradomin) ***********'Kara-Meir:' I can change your allegiance to that of Zamorak/Saradomin. Are you sure you want this? ***********Warning: changing sides will remove all your renown, unused votes and voting history. ************'Player:' No *************'Kara-Meir:' I can understand your reluctance. Both are equally repugnant to me. ************'Player:' Yes *************missing ******'Player:' What about Guthix? *******''See "Can you tell me about Guthix?" ****'Player:' Can you tell me about Guthix? *****'Kara-Meir:' Guthix was a god who watched over us and protected us from others of his kind. *****'Kara-Meir:' He had no concern for our worship or subjugation - he stood aside from the world. *****'Kara-Meir:' But as he slept, his enemies plotted. He was murdered. *****'Kara-Meir:' I was deeply saddened to hear of it. And this war... this would not have happened were he here to prevent it. **'Player:' Who are you? ***'Kara-Meir:' My name is Kara-Meir. I am observing. ****'Player:' What are you observing? *****''See "What is happening here?" ****'Player:' Were you at the Siege of Falador? *****'Kara-Meir:' Possibly. I was at the Siege of Falador, where we held of the Kinshra. *****'Kara-Meir:' It was a brutal affair, bloody, treacherous. Not something I like to talk about. *****'Kara-Meir:' Worse than that, though, was the battle of the Salve against the undead forces of Morytania. *****'Kara-Meir:' And here we have more fools fighting for their god. ******'Player:' What happened after that battle? *******'Kara-Meir:' I spent some time with friends in Kandarin. *******'Kara-Meir:' But I am not someone who can sit idle for long. I came back to Misthalin, looking for something new. *******'Kara-Meir:' I did not expect to find this. ********'Player:' What happened to your friends? *********'Kara-Meir:' Doric runs his blacksmith's shop north of Falador. Possibly you've heard of him. *********'Kara-Meir:' As for the rest, that's none of your business! **'Player:' Whose side are you on? ***'Kara-Meir:' I am on my own side. You could even say I'm on your side. ***'Kara-Meir:' But I am definitely not on the side of the gods. Look at the destruction! The world would be better without them. ***'Kara-Meir:' One day, they will meet their end, just as Guthix met his. One day, adventurer. ****'Player:' What can you do for me? *****'Kara-Meir:' I am not alone in my cause. I have friends in both camps; waiting, should an opportunity present itself. *****'Kara-Meir:' Those friends allow me to change sides, should I want to. I can have them do the same for you. *****'Kara-Meir:' Be warned: if you change sides, you will lose all your progress with your old faction. **'Player:' Can you give me directions? ***'Player:' Zamorak's Camp ****'Kara-Meir:' This is the way to Zamorak's camp. ***'Player:' Saradomin's Camp ****'Kara-Meir:' This is the way to Saradomin's camp. **'Player:' Can you show me what happened again? ***Replay opening cutscene? The Bird and the Beast *'Kara-Meir:' Here we go again. Warmongering gods, trying to claim the world again. **'Players:' What is happening here? ***'Kara-Meir:' The Lumbridge crater has been drained of energy, so the gods are using other methods to gain energy and weaponise it. ***'Kara-Meir:' It's further proof that the gods are blight on Gielinor. We can't live in peace while these maniacs stomp about the world. ****'Player:' Who is fighting? *****'Kara-Meir:' Armadyl and Bandos. Armadyl preaches peace, and yet the faithful flock to join his army. Ironic, yes? *****'Kara-Meir:' Bandos is out to destroy all the gods - a sentiment I agree with. Unfortunately, he's also a tyrant, and would happily watch us all burn. *****'Kara-Meir:' They're both guiding their mindless followers onto the battlefield, in order to gain the advantage. *****'Kara-Meir:' Neither god will stop until the other is dead. It's a welcome outcome, I suppose: the fewer gods, the better. *****'Kara-Meir:' As you know, the gods are going along with Sliske's game, in an effort to gain their precious Stone of Jas. ******'Player:' Do you want me to help? *******'Kara-Meir:' Of course! First walk over there and kill Bandos. Then walk over there and kill Armadyl. I would forever be in your dept. *******'Kara-Meir:' But that might be asking to much. Instead, join an army and help bring down either. *******'Kara-Meir:' The sooner we remove them, the more likely that humanity survives. ****'Player:' Who should I join? *****'Kara-Meir:' I cannot speak of the merits of either side. They're both repugnant. *****'Kara-Meir:' You could join the stronger of the two to ensure the weaker dies, but that guarantees a powerful god's survival. *****'Kara-Meir:' Joining the weaker god may seem like a folly, but it could help turn the tides. Either way, as long as we bring war to a swift end, we will have succeeded. *****'Kara-Meir:' As before, the choice remains yours and yours alone. *****'Kara-Meir:' If you wish to change sides at any point, though, I can help. ****'Player:' Can you give me directions? *****'Player:' Bandos's Tower ******'Kara-Meir:' This is the way to Bandos's tower *****'Player:' Armadyl's Tower ******'Kara-Meir:' This is the way to Armadyl's tower ****'Player:' Whose side are you on? *****'Kara-Meir:' I am on the side of the Godless! Gielinor is our world, and the gods should find their own. *****'Kara-Meir:' Gods want nothing more than power, and for whatever reason, they feel that Gielinor is worth fighting over. None of them care about us., we're just pieces on a chess board. *****'Kara-Meir:' Look at what they are doing now. One day they will be gone. Whether at the hands of my comrade, or my own. ****'Player:' What can you do for me? *****'Kara-Meir:' The Godless are everywhere; ready in case an opportunity presents itself. But we keep ourselves hidden. *****'Kara-Meir:' I am known in these lands. My influence will allow you to declare allegiance to either side on a moment's notice. *****'Kara-Meir:' Be warned: if you change sides, you will lose your progress with your old faction, so choose wisely. ****'Player:' I wish to change sides. *****'Kara-Meir:' I can change your allegiance to that of Bandos. Are you sure you want to do this? ******'Player: Yes *******'Kara-Meir:' missing ******'Player:' No *******'Kara-Meir:' I am here if you change your mind. **'Player:' Who are you? ***'Kara-Meir:' I am Kara-Meir, one of the godless. I am waiting for our chance to strike, should one arise. ****'Player:' Why are you with the Godless? *****'Kara-Meir:' Mortals are made to be free. I am no hurry to be led by an imbecile who craves nothing but power. Why should anyone but me decide my fate? *****'Kara-Meir:' we've lived to long in fear of these gods. We are many and they are few it's time we took advantage of that state of affairs, before we become the few. *****'Kara-Meir:' A Mere mortal cannot destroy a god, but in our legions we are stronger. Our first step should be to aid the death of Bandos or Armadyl. *****'Kara-Meir:' Perhaps of we can manage to kill a god, mortals will be rewarded with the Stone of Jas. Imagine! I could destroy the gods and free us all from their tyranny! ******'Player:' To replace it with what? *******'Kara-Meir:' ''Kara-Meir looks away, her jaw clenched ******'Player:' A noble goal. *******'Kara-Meir:' Kara-Meir simply nods, eyes intent. ******'Player:' I don't believe the stone should be used by anyone. *******'Kara-Meir:' Kara-Meir Raises one eyebrow, but says nothing. ******'Player:' Wouldn't that make you no better than them? *******'Kara-Meir:' Kara-Meir looks troubles at the retort, and offers no response. ****'Player:' What do they represent? *****'Kara-Meir:' Biehn, our leader, set up the Godless in the hope that we might free mortals from tyranny of the gods. We do not need to worship them. *****'Kara-Meir:' The gods have shown, repeatedly, that war follows them closely. To save ourselves from that war, we need to defeat them. The sonner we do this, the sooner we can return to peace. *****'Kara-Meir:' Garlandia has the ear of Biehn. She believes that we shouldn't fight the gods - that, id we stop worshipping them, then they'll have no one to rule. That they will leave. *****'Kara-Meir:' She is wrong. *****'Kara-Meir:' The Gods cannot be reasoned with. They crave power, and will not leave if we stop worshipping them - they will merely destroy us. Look at what they're doing for a simple stone. ****'Player:' I hear you know Sir Theodore? *****'Kara-Meir:' I... am surprised you have heard of him. He rescued me after my encounter with the Kinshra. He... understood me. *****'Kara-Meir:' We shared many great adventures. Gunnarsgrunn, Morytania and many more. Those were exhilarating carefree times - no gods interfering in our world. *****'Player:' Were? *****'Kara-Meir:' Yes, Sir Theodore is no longer with us. *****'Player:' I am sorry to hear that. *****'Kara-Meir:' I'm fine! It's fine. We were friends. It has not affected my judgement or ability to gut an opponent. What else do you want to know? Tuska Comes The Lord of Vampyrium Note: This conversation takes place post-quest. *'Kara-Meir:' Hero. *'Kara-Meir:' Hang on a second, what IS that weapon you're carrying? The cruel-looking sword? *'Player:' You mean this spearhead? It's called Sunspear - a fabled vampyre-killing weapon, apparently. *'Kara-Meir:' I thought it looked familiar, but that's NOT Sunspear. I have Sunspear, and it's a dagger not a sword. *'Player:' I'm pretty sure you don't - I took this off Lord Drakan himself. *'Kara-Meir:' Yes, and I used my dagger to kill Prince Tenebra himself. *'Player:' Don't you think it a bit odd that yours is a dagger, yet it's called SunSPEAR? Mine WAS once part of an actual spear. *'Kara-Meir:' Yes, very odd. Perhaps my dagger was once part of a spear too? *'Player:' Maybe even the same spear, who knows? Category:Battle of Lumbridge Category:The Bird and the Beast